Lasagna Basket
by Eve the Thyntel
Summary: Pace happens to be wandering at night, complaining that he should be eating in that past time, but there he meets this girl that also likes Lasagna. PacexOC


Pace was walking at night, in the streets of Regalo. "Today's mission made me miss my third dinner" he pouted, as his stomach growled.

He stopped at his usual restaurant, looking at the delicious foods that were being served from the glass window.

After looking at the foods that were being served for the thousandth time, something, or rather someone took his attention from the food.

It was a girl, probably in the age of her early twenties, has neck length wavy brown hair that really suited her face and grass green eyes. She was eating Lasagna with complete joy, even had bits of food around her mouth, which Pace thought was really cute.

'ahh... She's really cute' Pace thought, and continued to stare at her.

The brown haired girl noticed Pace was looking at her with a look of surprise. That ended up making Pace flush and run for it, forgetting about his hunger.

* * *

"This Lasagna's really good!" I say as I eat, enjoying the meal.

"I'm glad you liked it" Emma, my escort in this town smiled.

I continued to eat, without a care in this world, which ended having bits of the Lasagna over my mouth. Then I noticed a man looking at me from the restaurant's window, as soon as I looked at him his face flushed and he ran away.

"Emma, did you see that guy just now?" I asked her. "No.. What does he look like?" she replied. "He's really tall and has light brown hair, and he wears glasses" I told her.

"Oh! He's Pace, one of the members of Arcana Famiglia!" exclaimed Emma "The people who are protecting this town!" she quickly added to my dumbfounded look.

"Why? What happened?" she asked, as a smile played on her lips.

"I just noticed he was looking at me, and then he blushed and ran away"

Emma's smile grew wider, "I know he likes Lasagna the most, why don't you make him one?"

I smiled "Alright, I'll make him one"

* * *

Pace reached the household about a while ago, still thinking about what just happened.

'That was really embarrassing... My heart was pounding really hard..'

* * *

A week has passed and Pace was still thinking about the girl. He opened the door to his room and found a basket on the floor. He picked it up, and it smelled great.

Before opening it, he noticed a small note, it said,

"_From : A fan of Lasagna To : Pace _"

He wondered who the sender was, and was really happy because he got Lasagna.

* * *

"Pace! Didn't you hear me just now? Pace!" Luca shouted at the daydreaming Pace.

"Hm? What?" Pace said just came back to reality.

"What's wrong with you these days?" Luca asked him. "Hm? It's just that this morning I saw a basket that had Lasagna at my door, and I'm wondering who sent it" Pace told Luca and Debito.

"A basket? Ah, I remember seeing a cute girl with a basket telling one of the men to deliver it to you" Debito told Pace with his usual flirtatious tone at the mentioning of the girl.

After hearing that, Pace immediately jumped at Debito and shook him by his shoulders. "That girl! What did she look like?!"

"Neck length brown wavy hair and green eyes" Debito smirked, realized the situation.

With that Pace swiftly got out, leaving a confused Luca and a smirking Debito.

* * *

After looking for her for her until night fell, Pace stopped to rest at a nearby bench in front of a beautiful fountain.

And there she was, getting up not noticing him, because of the fountain between them.

Pace didn't believe his eyes and ran to her, he gently held her wrist, turning her to face him. The girl was very surprised to see him, but greeted him with a warm smile.

"I wanted to see you" Pace said looking into her eyes. She just smiled sheepishly as a reply.

"The Lasagna you sent me was the best I have tasted in my life" Pace told her with all honesty. The girl blushed and smiled to him, and he held both of her hands with his larger ones, noticing that her fingers were full of bandages.

"Your hands... What happened?" he asked with a worried face.

She smiled sheepishly, "It was my first time making Lasagna and I had to practice-" he cut her off with a warm embrace.

"Thank you" he said, pulling her tighter.

Pace was too tall for her, so she hugged him back by putting her arms around his torso. "Why didn't you write your name on the note?" Pace asked.

"It's Ada," she told him, looking into his eyes, before sorrow started to show in her eyes. "What's wrong, Ada?" he asked, and he liked it when he pronounced her name.

"My father is the right-hand-man of the boss in my famiglia, and his mission here is done, so we have to return now." Ada explained.

"I'll be always waiting for you, Ada" he reassured her. "And I promise you to come back, Pace" she tip-toed and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.


End file.
